On the road again
by Connor-kicks-boulders
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodil gets a quest just when his life doesnt seem like it could get anymore mindnumbing. Note:This my first fanfic please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: And so it began

5 years since the invasion of Tamriel by the daedric prince of destruction Mehrunes Dagon and the champion of cyrodil is in his Bravil house sitting on the end on his bed drinking cheap wine and reading through his mountain of books and scrolls he had accumulated over the course of his travels. Reading and drinking are the only two things that kept him sane through the sluggish boring existence he faced. He has mountains of gold, swords and armour any warrior would envy, he's hailed in the streets wherever he goes for his bravery and fighting prowess, but... What now? Was this it?

*Knock knock knock*

"Hello?" Said Connor desperate for some kind of encounter that involved more than "By the nine it's him! The champion of Cyrodil!"

"Connor it's me."

"Oh... ok one moment" Said a slightly bemused Connor in his growly argonian accent. He had sent the Adoring Fan to the imperial city to find him a quest to go on thinking that he would never find anything thus keeping him away.

No sooner had Connor opened the door had the fan bolted into the room and started dancing and jumping in circles looking very proud of himself.

"Connor I have found exactly what you are looking for!" exclaimed the fan

"What is it?" asked Connor mildly interested.

"Here see in the paper" the fan held up a copy of the black horse courier and pointing at the headline which wrote...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: What a great Idea!

"WAKE UP!" Connor was instantly startled awake as the hunter he was travelling with yelled at him and preceded to slap him until he was fully awoken from his doze. This is not a quest! Connor thought to himself (although it did provide some much needed exercise)

Minotaur catching for the arena wasn't the first thing he had in mind when it came to a grand quest but it seemed challenging and the pay was good (not that it mattered). What he didn't expect was that he'd be up at 2am being constantly battered around by a disgruntled old hunter who obviously took his work far too seriously.

"Look over there... See the big fella?" Connor nodded half asleep as the hunter pointed to the 7 ft tall Minotaur standing beside a tree kicking the ground in a bored way.

"Alright it's the same routine Connor... Connor?" said the hunter turning around then looking down to find him quietly snoring curled up like a dog. SMACK "Ahh! What was th..." The hunter had muffled Connors cries of protest before he attracted the Minotaur "LISTEN. You stand over there" he indicated to a spot of open ground with a net sprawled across the surface.

Connor shuffled into position and proceeded to taunt the Bull like creature "C'meer you... you Manbull...STUPID!" He was terrible at insulting but it seemed to work so who cared.

The hunter was sitting in the bushes bow in hand waiting for the bull to come closer to Connor before he took his shot with the heavy duty paralysis coated arrow. He knocked the arrow and was in mid draw when out of nowhere "wow he's really doing it!" "AHHH" Yelled a startled hunter before accidentally letting go of the string. The arrow flicked around and he tried to catch it with fumbling hands only to accidentally cut himself "oh shccccccccc" was all he could manage as every part of his body suddenly froze.

Connor stood expecting the arrow to any time come flying out of a bush and render the Minotaur inert "c'mon where are you" He mumbled to himself. He guessed from the distance that he had 5 seconds before the Minotaur hit...4...3...2...1...

Hours later Connor awoke with a broken leg a chipped tooth and a black eye. Unable to walk he dragged himself over to where he thought the hunter was "Now lishen here you shtoopid... oh no" "Hey Connor wow that guy was jumpy" said the adoring fan standing over a very dead looking hunter.

"Fan?" asked Connor nervously "is he breathing?" "Hmm? Oh he shouldn't be he's been dead for two hours. Heart attack.

"FAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: An eventful hour

"Ugh" groaned Connor as he shifted around uncomfortably in a hospital bed with a splint on his leg. He thought he heard people coming into the room so he pretended to be asleep, He didn't know why he did it, he just felt he should.

There was a bandage over his head so he couldn't see much through the one squinted eye that was available, but he did make out that there were several robed figures now in the room.

"Don't try and fool us Connor we know your awake" said the leader of the robed men. Connor seeing that it's pointless to pretend opened his good eye and said "what is it, who are you?" in quick succession.

"First of all we are here because we need your help, secondly you will find out in a moment. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised " the leader said. "a little odd but ok once I've recovered I will come see what's what" said Connor impatiently, he just wanted them to go away so he could go back to sleep and worry about it later but the leader of the robed men motioned to one of his colleagues who walked over to Connor and uttered a few inaudible words.

"AHH!" was the only thing he could manage as every broken bone in his body was reattached, his teeth grew back his black eye... un blackened and he was forced to stand by one of the men "see much better!" he said in a mockingly friendly Khajit voice "now come with us" spoke the leader "there is some business to which you must attend"

Connor squinted as they left the mages guild infirmary in Bravil, strangely convenient that they would build it in the same week he needed it "so what seems to be the problem?" asked Connor a bit unsteady on his newly unbroken leg "sir I'm sorry for the rude intrusion but we need your help to cure us of a terrible affliction" said the leader as he lifted back his hood to reveal "LUCIEN LACHANCE!" yelled Connor as he jumped back a few paces and was even more surprised when the rest of the group removed their hoods to reveal Ocheeva, Vicente (luckily it was at night), M'raaj-Dar, Antoinetta Marie, Telaendril, Teinaava and lastly Gogron gro-Bolmog. "But how, your all dead I killed most of you... you do look kind of dead I must admit". On closer inspection he saw they were all pale and some had scars on their faces.

But I killed them! I was told to do it and I did! Lucien was murdered at Applewatch! I saw his body upside down and cut to pieces HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! "Lucien what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: And then there were nine

Lucien Lachance looked grimmer than usual and gestured towards Ocheeva who said "A few days after you 'purified' the Cheydinhal sanctuary it was visited by a greedy freelance necromancer who had been tracking us down for the last few days trying to convince us to join him so he could overthrow the imperial city and become emperor. He was obviously mad and we had no intention of overthrowing the government so we had previously repeatedly turned him down, but we could not deny him when he forced his way into the sanctuary probably all too delighted to see us all dead. For what anybody else might see as a useless pile of bodies the necromancer saw as his own private army of assassins so he resurrected us and bound us under a magical chain that forced us to do whatever he tells us to, thus effectively making us his slaves".

"But your here talking to me. Surely he wouldn't want anybody trying to help you kill him, how is this allowed?".

"He got lazy" said Teinaava "He said go to bravil I need you to talk to an old friend. He was of course referring to a bosmer named Faylar who came into town a few days ago in search of a certain book. We are going to kill him as our 'master' had written down in a scroll, we can talk to you because you are an old friend, those are the only words he spoke as the rest of his orders are written down in the scroll which he gave to Antoinetta". He motioned to Antoinetta who smiled at Connor ever the awkwardly friendly type.

"So... why aren't you all angry at me I mean I did kill all of you except Lucien, sorry I wasn't quicker getting to Applewatch by the way".

"Can we please not mention Applewatch?" Lucien said in a stern voice.

"We aren't angry with you because you were only following orders, denying to do so would have resulted in your own death" said Telaendril.

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Connor still taken aback by current events but still focused enough to address the issue at hand.

"You're not going to like it". Said Gogron

"Come on I'm the Champion of Cyrodil do you have any idea what I've been through, how many dungeons I've crawled through and oblivion gates I've shut down? Not to mention the fact that I am Sheogorath".

"Sheogorath?" said a puzzled Vicente.

"Never mind, anyway it can't be that bad, try me" Said Connor assuming a simple task like kill the necromancer which made him wonder why they would think it so difficult for him.

"We need you to die" Said M'raaj Dar rather bluntly.

"What!" gasped Connor.

"The 'master'" continued M'raaj Dar "has entrusted us with a magical scroll which contains the enchantment used to bind people under his command, his exact words were". "If you find anybody you think would make a good edition to my army, kill them, resurrect them and bind them under the enchantment on this scroll this will make them as faithful to me as you are".

"Of course it's not our fault if the commanding spell section of the scroll were to become unreadable" he said as he 'accidentally' dipped the scroll in a nearby puddle "there we go now when we go to resurrect you, resurrected is all you will be. No magical binding spell keeping you from killing him when he least expects it".

"Now if you would be so kind as to hold still" Said Teinaava who was suddenly behind Connor who was about to turn around when he felt the knife go through the back of his neck and out the front which he briefly saw glimmering in the moonlight before dying".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Undead and buried

The first thing Connor noticed upon his awakening was how thin the air around him was. Then suddenly to his horror did he realise he was in a coffin! He panicked and started to push on the roof expecting heavy resistance from the earth above him only to find that it came off rather easily on hinges that swung the roof to the left of the case.

Climbing out of the coffin was awkward as he felt as if he was half asleep, but the fact that he had been put in the coffin (which to Connors surprise was quite ornate, how nice of them) In his full set of imperial dragon armour which was pretty heavy didn't help his balance.

When he had finally gotten his footing he felt his throat to feel it completely smoothed over where the gaping hole from the dagger should have been, Connor hasn't been resurrected before but to his surprise it wasn't that bad, it was like being alive but you felt cold and very hungry when you woke up.

He felt around in his pockets to see if he had anything else put on him but didn't find anything, his armour and Duskfang his trusty (though seldom used) sword. Connor made his way to the door to which he now recognised to be the tomb of emperor Uriel Septim VII which was constructed underneath white gold tower in the centre of the imperial city shortly after his death which Connor suddenly felt a pang of guilt for, he was standing right in front of him as he was killed. He occasionally wonders if anything could have been changed despite what the emperor's visions foretold.

Slowly edging the well oiled door outwards he noticed a guard standing just outside so he ducked back in. He thought it best to think things over before bolting out of the city. First of all why was Lucien Lachance with the other 7 members? He wasn't at the sanctuary, so the necromancer shouldn't have found him. Also why was he here? He had thought that he would wake up where they had killed him where they would continue to answer his questions now that he was basically fully committed to their plan, what with being undead and all (can't just act like nothing's changed).

But surely they should have left him a note to explain what to do and where to go once he got out of the crypt, wouldn't they?

Suddenly his vision darkened. He was starting to feel nervous when he saw a ghostly figure which he could only just make out to be Lucien as he was wearing his robes and hood with only a slight green aura illuminating him. Connor started to question him "Lucien there you are what do I..." he was cut off as Lucien's phantom continued talking despite Connors attempts at conversation "I cannot answer all of your questions now, I only had time to leave you this message which you should receive shortly after awakening. Pay attention."


End file.
